The present invention relates to a device and method for retaining bait or lures on fishing hooks.
Loss of bait while fishing is more than an annoyance for recreational fisherman, as rare and expensive lures can be lost. Further, it can cause a loss in productivity and yield for commercial fisherman that use live bait.
Others have tried to solve this problem using specialized hooks for retaining bait. However, these methods have not gained commercial success, most likely because of the added cost of the hooks, the limited versatility as well as the difficulty of threading the bait with the added retaining mechanism in place. Others have recognized the need for more versatile bait retaining devices that can be used with standard fishing hooks and lures. Prior art US patents show bait retainers of a tubular and ovulating grips that can be threaded onto the hook around the bait, as well as wires and clamps that are part of the fishhook (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,141,900, 6,240672 and 4,827,657 being most typical of the closest prior art). However, while the devices appear to be simple, they are not convenient to apply to the baited hook in the typical fishing environment of a variety of weather conditions that easily cause wet and windy conditions. This is particularly the case because such devices, being small, are easy to lose before they are even applied to the hook.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide an improved device and method that saves baits and lures from loss.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for rapid dispensing and insertion of such bait retainers on fishhooks.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a dispensing means that is easily accessible and portable for convenient use while fishing in the most challenging environments.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a dispensing means in the form of a highly reliable device, preferably that does not require moving parts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a safe method of dispensing such highly reliable bait retainer, particularly in light of the sharp points on fishhooks.
It is another object of the invention to be able to provide more naturally appearing bait for increased productivity of catching fish.